


live action porno

by hey_you_with_the_face



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jimmy, Dirty Talk, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Riding, Switch Dean, Teasing Castiel, Teasing Jimmy, Top Castiel, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Jimmy and Castiel walk in on Dean watching porn while he thought they were at class; Dean is embarrassed, Jimmy is highly amused and Castiel has an idea that all three of them thoroughly enjoy.





	live action porno

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the filthiest thing I've ever written...for now...

“Seriously, Dean? We leave for one class and you start watching porn?”

Castiel watched as Dean jumped and whirled around so he was looking over the back of the couch at him and Jimmy. He looked like he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar...or with his hand down his pants.

“Jimmy! Cas! I thought you guys had that study group today,” Dean exclaimed, trying to hurriedly turn off the porno currently playing on their large screen TV but only succeeding in turning up the volume so that overly exaggerated sex noises echoed through the apartment. Jimmy snorted with amusement and Castiel couldn’t help smiling and rolling his eyes. 

Dean finally managed to turn off the film and the apartment plunged into an overly noticeable silence. They all stood there; Dean looking at them before staring awkwardly at his feet, his cheeks slightly flushed, while Castiel and Jimmy fought the urge to laugh.

“Well, was it at least a good porno?” Jimmy asked, forcing away the chuckle in his throat. He sounded genuinely curious about the quality of their boyfriend’s adult entertainment; then again this didn’t really surprise Castiel, when it came to issues like this, Jimmy and Dean were practically the same person.

This question caused Dean to blush more and shrug. “It was pretty decent,” he answered, rubbing the back of his neck before looking up at them. His expression was cautiously defiant as he declared, “Look, it isn’t that weird for a guy to watch porn when he’s on his own, you know.”

“You have a point,” Castiel admitted, not really wanting Dean to feel bad about his private time but still feeling the need to tease him a bit. He was completely positive that if Dean had walked in on him watching porn in the living room, he would never hear the end of it; the same held true for Jimmy but his twin wouldn’t even be bothered by that, he’d probably ask Dean to join him. “You can watch porn whenever you want but why watch porn when you have access to something better?”

He looked over at Jimmy, casting him a significant glance which was correctly interpreted thanks to the natural connection they’d had since they were kids. A conspiratorial smirk tugged at Jimmy’s lips as he realized where Castiel was going with this. 

As if on cue, a confused Dean asked, “What do you mean? What do I have access to?”

Jimmy huffed a laugh and looked at Dean, one eyebrow raised. “Live action porn, duh.”

Before Dean had a chance to question Jimmy’s answer, Castiel pushed Jimmy up against the wall and attacked his mouth. He could hear Dean inhaling sharply behind him as he pressed himself firmly against the body that mirrored his own in so many ways and threaded his fingers firmly in Jimmy’s hair, tugging so that he groaned into Castiel’s mouth.

Castiel forced a thigh between Jimmy’s leg which parted willingly and he broke the kiss long enough to whisper into his twin’s ear, “Let’s give him a proper show.” 

A loud over the top moan was the response Castiel received and he smiled as Jimmy confirmed he was on board with the plan; they started grinding their hips together leisurely, rubbing the growing bulges in their jeans against each other. He could hear Dean shifting around behind him, probably trying to decide what to do and, knowing him like he did, attempting to get a better view.

Smiling to himself, Castiel started pulling Jimmy over into the actual living room and steering them towards the oversized armchair that was adjacent to the sofa. They stopped just in front of the chair, still kissing deeply while their hands roaming all over each other and making sure to let out loud filthy moans every few seconds. When Castiel started to strip Jimmy’s shirt off, he felt a warm body behind him and an extra pair of hands appeared in his line of sight; he slapped these hands away from his twin’s body, much to Dean’s dismay.

“Ah ah ah,” Jimmy chided, slightly breathless. His lips were already swollen and his eyes were blown wide Castiel noticed with no small amount of pride. Jimmy pointed at the couch imperiously and smirked. “This is porn, you don’t get to join in on porn, Dean.”

It took a lot of effort not to laugh at the crestfallen pout on Dean’s face as he heard this.

“But then what am I supposed to do?” he whined, looking at them almost pleadingly. He reached out and ran his hands over Castiel’s hips, fingers slipping under the hem of his t-shirt and stroking the sensitive skin there; Castiel shivered pleasantly but pushed the hands away.

Dean stood there watching as Castiel rummaged in the small table next to the couch for the bottle of lube they kept there; there were bottles of lube stashed all over their apartment because they never knew when the opportunity, or urge, to get frisky would strike. Jimmy removed his pants, giving Dean a flirty wink and bending over extra suggestively as he did so and Castiel had to pause and admire the tight ass that was presented to him.

Undoing his own jeans, Castiel slid them down just far enough that his half hard cock sprung free before settling down on the chair and patting his lap; Jimmy complied with the silent order, straddling him almost instantly. Castiel quickly slicked up his fingers and, while purposefully maintaining eye contact with Dean, slid one inside his twin’s ass.

The hungry look on Dean’s face as Jimmy moaned and rocked back onto Castiel’s hand was absolutely delicious. 

Jimmy reached down and started to lightly jerk him off as he slowly opened him up. They probably could have started fucking ten minutes earlier but getting off quickly wasn’t the point of this little exercise. Castiel was achingly hard and wanted nothing more to bury himself inside the slick, tight heat of Jimmy’s ass. Jimmy was riding back onto three fingers and bucking forward into a loose fist and purposefully moaning like a whore; the thought idly crossed Castiel’s mind that in another life, his brother probably would have made a great pornstar but maybe he was a bit biased.

Suddenly, a quiet whimper cut through the sounds of sex and Dean spoke again. “Come on, guys; I’m dying over here. What do I get to do?”

Castiel turned to look at their boyfriend’s pouting face, never stopping the movements of his hand. He arched an eyebrow and smirked. “Well, what do you usually do when you watch porn?” he asked as if he didn’t already know the answer.

Dean looked at him, bewildered. “Well, I jerk off but--”

“Then jerk off,” Castiel answered blithely, tossing the bottle of lube at Dean and nodding at the couch when he caught it deftly. Dean stared down at the bottle, looking almost shocked; he looked up at Castiel and saw that he was serious. 

He took one longing look at them before sitting on the couch as close to them as possible and opening his jeans; Castiel noticed that they were already unzipped from earlier.

Castiel reached his dry hand up and pulled Jimmy down forcefully into a kiss before whispering, “Show time.”

That was all it took to have Jimmy slowly sinking down on his cock; Castiel groaned loud and deep at this and his cock throbbed achingly once Jimmy was fully seated.

“Oh, that’s just perfect, Jimmy,” he sighed, throwing in a long moan for the benefit of their audience. Dean was already jerking himself off, eyes glued to what was in front of him. Castiel slapped his twin’s ass, eliciting a pleasured whimper. Taking the hint, Jimmy’s hips started a dirty roll. “Just like that, ride me like the cock slut you are.”

Settling easily into his over the top porn persona, just like Castiel had known he would, Jimmy gasped and moaned outrageously as he rose up and down. “Mmmm...Cas, you’re so big, you fill me up just right,” he said breathily, voice hitching slightly when he managed to gaze his prostate. “I love this huge fucking cock.”

A desperate groan from the couch had Castiel looking over to see that at some point, he wasn’t exactly sure when, Dean had stripped off his pants; his feet were propped on the coffee table and his legs were spread wide to accommodate the hand that he was currently using to finger himself while he stroked himself steadily with the other. Castiel couldn’t stop the moan that fell from his lips as he saw this and he reached up to turn Jimmy’s face towards that gorgeous sight.

“Look at him, Jimmy,” he panted, the sight of Dean frantically pleasuring himself on top of the skilled movements of his twin’s hips had had him so fucking turned on. “He must be enjoying the show, he’s over there fucking his fist and fingering himself, probably imagining that he’s fucking your sluttly hole while I fuck him from behind. Am I right, Dean?”

Dean moaned and nodded, hands working hurriedly between his legs and his hips rocking back and forth. “Shit, oh fuck,” he panted, staring at the two of them with lust darkened eyes. “You two are so fucking hot.”

“Yeah, I think he likes it,” Jimmy puffed, redoubling his efforts. Castiel could see that telltale tension sneaking into his body, his movements losing their smoothness and becoming erratic; this worked out perfectly since Castiel felt like he was about to explode; he used what little leverage he had to thrust upward and was rewarded with Jimmy shouting, “Oh fuck! Again Cas, do that again, please!”

Grinning, Castiel did just that; he gripped Jimmy firmly by the hips, slamming him down as he bucked upwards. Jimmy’s mouth went slack and his head fell back, his fingers dug sharply into Castiel’s shoulders. “Are you going to come on my cock?” he asked, glancing over to see Dean mirroring Jimmy, his head thrown back to expose the long column of his neck and all his muscles tensed. Castiel, slowly losing every coherent thought in his head that didn’t involve fucking Jimmy into next week as electric heat built rapidly in his groin. “Going to show Dean how sexy you look coming on my hard thick cock?”

“Yes, yes, yes, oh fuck yes!” Jimmy keened, hips jerking frantically; even almost completely crazed by pleasure, he still managed to channel his inner pornstar. Each word was a strangled cry that seemed liked it was ripped from him in time with the feverish rocking of his body. “Gonna come, gonna come, gonna---oh Cas!”

Jimmy’s body tensed and froze as he started to come all over his stomach; Castiel reached a hand up to work his cock, milking his orgasm for all that it was worth. He thrust upward into his twin’s convulsing body a few more times before the tension in his body broke and he came with a loud shout. Jimmy collapsed on him, panting.

Dean’s hoarse cry, a mindless fusion of his and Jimmy’s names brought Castiel’s attention back to their boyfriend who was writhing on the couch. Jimmy, exhausted and sated, turned his head from where it rested on Castiel’s shoulder; together they watched as Dean’s orgasm washed over him in waves, his body bowing up off the couch slightly as come splashed over his hands. Castiel grinned with satisfaction, and could feel Jimmy doing the same against his skin; both of them enjoying the wrecked heap of a man they’d created.

Heavy panting filled the living room for a while until Jimmy shifted off Castiel’s lap, stumbling over to flop onto the couch next to Dean. Wanting to be in on the post coital snuggle, Castiel extracted himself out of the chair and padded over on jello-y limbs. Feeling that Dean had earned the right to be in the middle of their after sex sandwich, a spot that he knew he coveted despite his attempts to be ‘manly’, Castiel nudged his drowsy and lazily kissing lovers over so he could sit on Dean’s other side. As always, Jimmy sensed what he was going for and soon they were a heap of tangled limbs on the sofa.

Dean pretended to be annoyed by being surrounded but Castiel knew that if he were a cat, he’d be purring with contentment.

“Mmm...I think I might have to watch live action pornos more often,” Dean murmured sleepily. Jimmy was already out like a light, as was typical for him after a good orgasm, so Castiel responded by kissing Dean soundly before laying his head down on Dean’s shoulder; sleep was tugging at his eyelids and apparently Dean’s too considering the slow bleary eyed blinking that was going on.

Castiel nodded off before he could tell him that there would definitely be some repeat performances in the near futures.

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing threesome smut, though I suppose this is technically two-some smut with a side of masturbation but since all the boys thoroughly enjoyed themselves, does it truly matter?


End file.
